Secrets of My Heart
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: Were they meant to be? She would like to think so, but if he cares about her, why would he leave without saying goodbye? The battle with Hedrikson is over and so far, no other threats have made their presence known. But one big problem remains, if it isn't solved in a few weeks time, well, who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Wow, it has been a minute hasn't it? Please don't hurt me *ducks*. I am so happy to be writing again and I apologise for the cercumstances that lead me to take down the unfinished stories that were going no where. I hope to get them back up but they will be different in ways. I had serious writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write. But, now that is over with and I hope to start seriously writing again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try my hardest to keep the updates as frequent as possible.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS! If you have not see the anime all the way through or read the manga then please read AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Disclaimer: Ban: *gives a cocky grin* You don't own us.**

 **Hawk: *Looks up from his plate of scraps* You may own the plot of this story,**

 **Elizabeth: However, I am truly sorry to say that you don't have claim over The Seven Deadly Sins or us.**

 **Meliodas: *looks at me with a serious look* and that, is your sin to bear.**

 **Me: Thanks so much for the support you guys *rolls my eyes sarcastically***

 **Elizabeth: S-sorry!**

 **Me: Whatever. The story..**

 **Prologue**

 _ **I've been dancing with the Devil**_

 _ **He was always good to me**_

 _ **And i've been walking in the shadow**_

 _ **Of a friendly enemy**_

 ** _~Cash Cash_**

The thin walls that hold this unstable sense of peace slowly starts crumbling. Images flash through his mind of long, silver hair. Her cerculen blue eyes shining with her unshed tears that hold the love he so desperately wants.

 _Take her._

Everything is calm yet everything is simultaneously losing control. The rage and excitement, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Soaring with loe, yet sinking further into his desire. The pain, the pull, everything screams for her.

 _Claim her._

The dull ache grows more everyday, intensifying until it builds almost to the point of no return. No, that would be bad. Control, must stay in control. Her, everything about her drives his insanity to the brink of collapse.

 _Mark her._

The need to feel her, to be near her, to love her. Can he? The need for her, can he handle it? _Intensity._ There is no escape from this darkness. How long until the season gets here, until he finally loses control? Would he hurt her? No. There is no way he would let himself lose to the darkness. His insanity mine as well swallow him whole if that happened. But, for how long can he hold himself back? Only a few weeks away, yet the caged monster is screaming to be released. To be let out and given full control.

He still has a few weeks until the cage is forcefully broken. Would anyone be able to stop him then? Would she make it out of this with her life?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A long sigh leaves her dark, red lips, the irritation of the coming weeks is sure to drive her crazy. What to do. Should she stay out of it and let things play out? No, that is putting the girl in danger, way too much for tastes, honestly. But, if the girl is not brought back or if he does not go to her, before the three weeks is up... A cold shiver runs up her spine. She can't let that happen, the poor girl doesn't even know what this is about! Stupidity seems to not escape their beloved Captain. Is he planning to put her in danger? No. Finally, the path that will solve this problem and probably save both of their lives.

She stands from the worn, high back chair and ascends the stairs to the bar. Swinging open the door, the atmosphere suddenly becomes heavier, like all the air is being sucked through a tube. Looking around, tension grows thick, stern looks becoming common among the others. The bar is empty as of the current moment, the sins spread through out the tavern. Gowther is in the corner, squeezed into a booth, and all the way up against the wall with his nose buried in a book. Ban is leaning on his mug, his face flushed and grinning widely, his canines showing perfectly. Hawk is next to Ban on a stool, happily chatting away as the undead sin listens intently. Or as intently as you can when you are drunk. King is on the other side of the room from Gowther, cheerfully talking with the human sized giantess. Meliodas, however, is standing behind the counter, a dried mug in one hand, a cloth in the other, and continuously drying the mug like it was just washed, his eyes unfocused and staring out of the window, in the direction of Liones.

Merlin steps further into the room, her arms crossed over her busty chest, a look of indifference settling over her face. She stalks over to the Captain.

"Captain, you really should go take a walk to clear your head. You have been drying that mug for an hour". Without a glance in her direction or a response, Meliodas sets the mug down, throwing the cloth onto the counter, he walks around her and straight out the front door of the Boar's Hat. Merlin waits for a few minutes before stepping back around the counter and calling for everyone's attention. Once everyone has stopped talking, she proceeds with telling the problem at hand and her theory for fixing it.

"Honestly, I don't know how much longer he can go before his demon side fully takes control. This could mean life or death for both of them because if he loses himself and ends up hurting her or killing her, then he won't be able to live with himself."

"So, then we just go get her and bring her back her", Ban cuts in, mostly sober and for once wearing a mask of seriousness. Merlin shakes her head and drops her arms to her sides.

"It is not that simple. She is almost a three day trip away and even if she was brought back here, the Captain may lose himself the second he smells her. That could be disastrous for this bar and for us as well". Contemplating all of the information Merlin has provided, Gowther pushes his glasses up his nose a little and voices his opinion with the same stoic tone that he always uses.

"Why not have the Princess set up camp in the forest, away from the tavern and any towns, and send the Captain out to her location?" Merlin glances at the doll before really taking his suggestion into thought. If they went to get the Princess and had her pack her things for a weeks trip, they could take her to a part of the forest that would be away from civilization but somewhere peaceful and quiet. Then all they would have to do, would be to tell the Captain to go to that part of the forest, or at least that general direction and he would be able to pick up on her scent when he got close enough.

Merlin places a hand on her chin before addressing the rest of the sins. "I think that this could work, and it is also probably the best chance we have at this point. We just needs a spot that they can go and someone willing to go get Elizabeth." Ban scoffs lightly before letting his playful persona take hold again.

"I know somewhere and it is for enough away from from any towns or villages. It will be the perfect place for them to sort this out." Ban pauses to stand and stretch his limbs before letting his trademark smirk slide into place. "As for someone going to get the Princess," he disappears into his room (well, what used to be Elizabeth's room), and emerges a few seconds later with a large black bag slung over his shoulder. "Since I know a place to take her, I will go get her," with that, Ban darts out of the Tavern door, King muttering a quick goodbye to Diane and speeding off after the undead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay guys! I know this chapter is short but I will try to make the others longer and I know it has been a while since I have worked on a story and that I took down the others. I know some of you wish very much to hurt me *cowers in the corner*. But I want to thank you guys for the support I got even though it was a while since I had even looked at the stories again. A lot has happened that has made it very hard for me to even want to write. But, I think now that things have settled down, my writer's block is gone and I can start writing again. I have dearly missed it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will try my best to keep the updates constant. Lately I have been obsessed with The Seven Deadly Sins and I think this will be a fun story to write. Please review and let me know how you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for you lovely people. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, it was so fun to write. Okay, enough out of me, I am quite sure that you want to get on with the story. However there is one last thing I want to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Deadly Sins but how I wish I did...**

 **Okay, the story..**

 **~O~O~O~**

"Where are we going?" The silverette asks as she is lead further into the forest. They have been traveling for three days now. Ban grins at the Princess before looking ahead once again.

"Don't worry Princess, we won't be traveling for much longer. The place I am taking you too is ahead in that clearing." Elizabeth searches for the clearing and spots it quite a bit farther ahead. She thinks back to why she has to be going here in the first place and not to the Boar's Hat with the others.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Elizabeth paces her room quietly. She hasn't been able to sit still since see found out that the sins were going out on another adventure, without her! She thought that maybe, by some stoke of hope, Meliodas may love her back like she loves him. But, if they are running off without her then maybe she was wrong. You would think she would be thrilled at the thought of being able to stay in the castle and be a Princess again, but she isn't. Her heart is with him and that is where she wants to be. But, if he doesn't love her, doesn't want her there with him then what would be the point of trying to stay with him. He would just push her away and right now, her heart couldn't take to him rejecting her in person. At least this gives her the chance to believe that it isn't true. That there is hope that he does love her like she so desperately wants._

 _Her window swinging open snaps her from her thoughts as Ban climbs into her room and King floats just outside, peering in with a smile._

 _"Sir Ban, Sir King, what are you doing here?" Ban lets a smirk slip onto his lips and he bends down slightly, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the black bag slung over his shoulder._

 _"We are here to get you, Princess," shock dances across Elizabeth's face as she tried to comprehend what was going on._

 _"D-did Lord M-meliodas send you?" King is the one to speak up this time._

 _"Not exactly Princess. He doesn't know that we are here, lets just say that," Elizabeth's face falls. He doesn't know that they are here? She quickly places a smile back on her face, insisting that the two call her Elizabeth._

 _"Only if you stop addressing us by 'Sir'." Ban grins widely, licking his pointed teeth lightly, his red eyes flashing with humor. "Come on Elizabeth, I will explain everything on the way."_

 **End Flashback**

He explained everything to her on their way here , and now, at least, she won't be scared if she randomly gets pinned down or if his control slips. However, nothing can make her afraid of him, she muses.

"We are here Elizabeth," she looks up, gasping in awe. Standing in front of them is a large, wood cabin, the elegant designs and beautiful front porch make the place feel almost like something out of a fairytale.

"I would suggest staying inside, at least until the Captian gets here. It is about a way day trip back to the Boar Hat. He should be here sometime tomorrow. There is everything you need inside already, so don't worry about not having something. Well, later Princess," Looking at the two leave with a smile and a shack of her head, Elizabeth decides that she should heed their words and head inside. Approaching the front porch, the silverette runs her hands along the rail along the stairs as she slowly makes her way to the front door.

As the door opens, the Princess gasps in awe again at the sheer beauty of the inside of the cabin. The inside as an open floor concept; the sitting room and the kitchen can be seen automatically while a hallway leads to a couple more rooms to the right of the kitchen and sitting room. In front of her, a large stone fireplace across from her and a roaring fire licking at the logs stacked around it. In front of the fireplace is a low sitting, mahogany table with a couple of books stacked on top of each other on one side and a potted flower arrangement in the middle. A dark purple couch sits in front of the table with the same mahogany trim as the table. On either side of the couch are small black, round tables and silver, plush chairs with mahogany trim next to the tables.

The kitchen is adorned with black cabinets, marble counter tops, and a large island in the middle. All of the appliances are stainless steel. To the right of the kitchen is a short hallway that seems to lead to a couple more rooms. Elizabeth steps towards the hallway and stops at the first door, slowly turning the handle. Inside is a large bathroom with a double vanity, large shower, and a tub that will comfortably fit two people. She closes the door to the bathroom and turns towards the second and last door in the hallway. This door opens into a beautiful, large bedroom. The walls are a deep purple, the carpet silver with black trim. On the adjacent wall stands a queen sized bed, the sheets and comforter a deep purple and the pillows a variety of silvers and black. Two medium sized windows adorn either side of the bed, a black curtain hanging from each, and just below each window, a mahogany nightstand, each with a stack of two books and a silver lamp. A book stand on the left, overflowing with books and the closest door on the right wall. The closet is a large walk in closet with clothes for him and her.

Elizabeth stands in amazement for a few more minutes, soaking in every detail about their room before backing out and closing the door behind her.

 _What should I do until Sir Meliodas arrives?_ As the thought passes through her mind, the silverette's stomach growls and she decides this is the best time to get something to eat. Wondering back into the kitchen, Elizabeth opens the fridge and finds a variety of meat, fruits, and milk along with other condiments. Grabbing a couple slices of ham, some fruit and the bread, she proceeds to make herself a sandwich.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Night falls and Elizabeth wonders out of the cabin in search of fresh air. She spots a break in the trees off to the right of the cabin. She walks slowly towards the opening and finds a serene pond with a shady tree hanging over it. Her heart fills with joy and looks around cautiously before stripping out of her clothes and dropping into the water.

The warmness soothes her muscles and she dips under the water to wet her hair and face, emerging to take in a deep breath. Leaning against the side of the pond, calmness overtakes her and see feels herself become more relaxed than she has in a while.

 _Sir Meliodas will be here tomorrow, I wonder how long we will be gone for before we can rejoin the others back at the boar hat._

She lets her thoughts run and she leans her head back against the side as she sinks until she is up to her chin in the water. After what feels like hours, she decides that it is time to get out and head back inside to take an actual shower and go to bed. As she places her hands on the grass just above her, an arm grabs her around the waist and a hand clamps over her mouth, a cloth covering her mouth and nose. Elizabeth fights with her attackers but the more she fights, the more her vision swims and soon, the silverette has no choice but to give into the blissful blackness as her body goes limp.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **OOHHH! Plot twist! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry it took me a while to update. Things got very crazy around her. Anyway! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Next chapter, FIGHT SCENE! and maybe some lemon, I will see hehe. (: Guess you will just have to wait and see!**


End file.
